halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lynette Ashfield
Name: Lynette Ashfield Gender: Female Age: 28 (Born December 14th, 2531) Height: 5’6” Weight: 176lbs Years With ODSTs: 6 years Specialization: Extreme Close Quarters Tank Primary Weapon: M45D Tactical Shotgun Secondary Weapon: M739 Light Machine Gun Additional Gear: Extra Armor Plating, Extra Ammunition, Waterproof pack of Cigarettes, Thruster Pack Rank: Sergeant Major Original Core: Marines Physical Description: Standing at about average height for women, Lynette is very well muscled. In a casual setting, she usually wears loose-fitting clothes so as to not draw attention to it. Her brown hair is almost eternally in a ponytail, and her eyes are of a similar color. She smokes cigarettes in stressful situations, and always keeps a pack on her person, even in combat. She wears more armor plating than most when she’s in combat gear, choosing to be a forward tanky type of fighter rather than a swifter spec. She uses a thruster pack to make up for this, however. With it she can jump/flip over enemies or slide between their legs. Personality: Sergeant Major Lynette Ashfield is a very sarcastic person on the surface. She often makes self deprecating jokes and generally doesn’t take anything too seriously. However, this sarcasm masks a general high regard for most other people and, in all actuality, Lynette is mostly kind to others. Of course, she’s fully capable of becoming angry, though the normally only gets angry with people who *really* fuck up. Like, fuck up beyond any comparison. (Did someone say Lexington?) She likes giving people nicknames, and just about everyone she works alongside has one. In the field, Lynette likes to give off a happy, joking vibe most of the time, but when the situation calls for it she gets extremely serious. Lyn has a bit of a smoking problem, and whenever she’s stressed she always pulls a smoke out and lights it. Lynette Ashfield prides herself on not being generally afraid of much. She is, or rather was, a little ironically afraid of falling. Her training with the ODSTs quelled that fear quickly enough. She’s also a little afraid to love, having never been in an actual relationship before, though she’d never admit it. Bio: Lynette is the oldest of three children. Born on December 14th, 2531 on Earth, her parents worked a construction company, which she helped them with regularly. What with all the heavy lifting, her muscles developed quickly. As the years dragged on, she grew bored with that life, and chose to enlist with the Marines when she turned 18. Basic training was a breeze; well, the training aspect, at least. Lyn was never terribly disciplined, choosing instead to be a little happy go lucky. However, her physical skill could not be denied, and she had an unconventional, creative way about her fighting. She passed basic training and was stationed on Paris IV, where she took part in the Siege of Paris IV. During the battle, Lyn’s squad came under attack by two Hunters. Acting quickly, she slid between the legs of one and left him a little C-12 present. Swiftly getting up, she took another bit of C-12, the size of a ping pong ball, and stuffed it inside the second hunter’s orange mass. Then she hauled ass and detonated the explosives, killing both of the Hunters. For this she was reccomended into the ODST program, which she excelled in. In the following years, Lynette participated in many Operations, particularly in the year 2552. She saw herself promoted, time and time again, from PFC to Corporal, and from Corporal to the rank of Sergeant. By the time she was stationed on the UNSC Gungnir, she had been promoted to the rank of Sergeant Major. She’s popular with Marines, known for her snarky attitude and generally helpful disposition. She doesn’t like playing 100% by the rules, and doesn’t expect her subordinates to do so either.